Nine Lives
by sydneytrieswriting
Summary: "Can I kill you?" - Niumi Shinko has been tasked to kill the unkillable, Killua Zoldyck. Countless- yet somewhat futile- attempts have been made on her part. At this point, she's given up and tries another approach. They both suck at keeping and developing close relationships, so this is gonna be a journey to remember.
1. Chapter 1: Sometime Around Midnight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, I only own the OCs and chapter concepts.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Sometime Around Midnight**

Growing tired of trying to kill him in secrecy, I walked up behind the white-maned boy. He was buying a robot shaped treat from a vending machine. I let out a small yawn and tapped his shoulder. The boy whipped around, his hand stuffed inside the treat box, a quizzical look on his pale face.

"Can I kill you?" I deadpanned, giving him a serious look. The boy pulled a chocolate covered candy out of the box with two fingers and popped it into his mouth.

"What?" He looked up and down at my black shirt with a white collar and sleeves outlining, my white shorts, and all black sneakers. A smirk crossed his face, and his sapphire orbs looked into my hazel ones. He swallowed his candy. "Ohh, I get it. You're the one who's been trying to kill me all these months."

"You got it," I responded, interlocking both my hands above my head to stretch. Growing bored, I asked again. "Can I kill you or not?"

"I dunno, can you?" He snidely responded, his cat eyes still pouring into mine.

I rolled my eyes, giving a sarcastic laugh. "So, I can't, then? I need an answer like ASAP 'cause I gotta be somewhere," I lifted my right arm up to check my invisible watch, and looked back up at him. "Soon."

The white haired boy let out a laugh, "Where do you have to be that's so important that you leave your target?"

"I have a date with my fridge. It's very important, can't miss it." I yawned, scratching my forearm. I palmed the front of my pocket, to make sure my needles were still there, but they weren't. Furrowing my eyebrows together, I felt my other pockets, and the only thing there was my phone and wallet. I looked up and he was gone. I looked around the mall, and the white-maned boy was nowhere in sight. I eventually looked down and there was a message engraved in the linoleum, my needles in a neat pile next to it.

I'll meet you on the rooftop tonight at 11. Make sure you try harder to kill me. -K

After I read it, the linoleum glowed black and poured into the letters, making the words disappear, and it was gone. I bent over and picked up my needles, slipping them back into my front pocket. I let out a sigh, turning back around and making my way to my apartment.

"This is gonna be harder and more time consuming than I had hoped." I huffed out, wanting nothing more than for my job with him to be over.

 **XXXX**

I opened the door to the mall rooftop, a cold breeze smacking my face. I blinked a couple times, pulling out my needles and placing them between my fingers on my right hand. I turned the corner, seeing the boy leaning over the railing, his legs crossed over each other. I took this as my opportunity to try and assassinate him. I silently jumped on top of the box that surrounded the door and tiptoed over to the edge of it. I crouched down, looking at the boy, who remained unmoving. I looked down to my hand, and adjusted the needles, so the pointy side was sticking out instead of the side with the holes to put the thread through.

"Trying to kill me, are we?" A smooth voice whispered into my ear. I flipped around, throwing my needles out of reflex. The boy caught them with no struggle, smirking in the process. "You're so cute when you're surprised,"

My face flushed pink, so I tried rubbing my cheeks so it would go away. "Gimme back my needles!" I yelled, standing up to try and get them back. He held them above his head and I had to jump to grab them. I was 5'5", but being around him made me feel short. He stood at about 6'2", and when he held things above his head, it was almost 7 feet above the ground.

"You'll have to take them from me if you want them," He said snidely, looking down at me. I let out a breath, crossing my arms.

"Really, Killua? Really?"

"So you do know my name." He responds, his eyes getting narrower as he stares me down. "Nevertheless, you'll have to take these needles from me, Niumi."

"How'd you figure out my name?" I question, bending my right leg slightly, putting all my weight on it.

"You work at a sweets store near your apartment. You work a closing shift two times a week and work a seven to three the other five days." Killua smirked, running his free hand through his pearly white hair. My whole body screamed "STALKER. ABORT MISSION AND RUN AWAY IMMEDIATELY," but I stood still, watching the boy smirk in victory. I cracked my neck and shook out my arms.

 _If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get._ I bent forwards, kicking my legs up into a handstand. I focused all my aura into my hands and launched myself off the ground, ending up behind him. I crouched down and outstretched my right leg, swinging it across the ground to try and 'sweep the leg.' Before I had the chance, Killua grabbed my ankle at lightning fast speed and lifted me off the ground.

"How's it hanging?" Killua joked, swinging me around slightly. I cracked my neck, trying to get over the sensation of all the blood rushing to my head.

"Please, put me down. I can feel my head pulsing." I said, crossing my arms and closing my eyes.

"That wouldn't be any fun, though!" Killua said, giggling like a child. I let out a big breath through my nose as he swung me around more. I hung unmoving, trying to conjure up a plan.

I snapped my eyes open once I came up with a plan. I looked up and stuck my tongue out at Killua as I violently twisted my ankle all the way around, dislocating it. As a look of disbelief struck his face, I slipped out of his grip and onto the ground. I shuddered as I sat right side up and pushed my foot back into the socket. A loud cracking noise echoed in my head as my foot went into its socket. I shakily looked up at Killua, trying to ignore the shooting pain in my right leg.

"That takes a lot of pain tolerance to do. You're tougher than you look," Killua stated, looking up and down at my shaking body. He then threw my needles in front of me, yawning loudly. "This got boring fast, I'm gonna bounce."

"What?" I managed to say, my voice quiet. He turned around and begun walking away, raising his left hand.

"Don't worry, Sunshine, you'll see me real soon, promise." And with that, he opened the door and left. I gritted my teeth, closing my eyes angrily.

"God damn you, Killua Zoldyck!" I screamed through gritted teeth. My shouts soon turned into cries as I clutched my foot, writhing in pain. "This was such a shitty idea."

* * *

 **Hello, hello! Welcome to my Hunter x Hunter fanficiton, Nine Lives! I'm very sorry for the short-ish chapter, longer ones are to come soon, I promise!**

 **Peace out, Lovelies!**

 **-Syd~**


	2. Chapter 2: Workin' 9-5 (but not really)

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own Hunter X Hunter, I only own the OCs and chapter concepts.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Workin' 9-5 (but not really)**

"That'll be 904 Yen and 83 Sen, please," I told the customer, bagging her treats in a pastel blue bag with a darker blue flower on the front. She handed me the bills and coins, and in exchange, I gave her the bag of treats. I waved a goodbye to her.

"Thanks for coming to Pastel Candies! Come back soon~" I smiled brightly as I turned to open the register. My right foot faltered a bit, so I had to hold onto the counter to catch myself from falling.

"Are you doing alright, Niu? That foot looks like it's hurting you really bad," My coworker and best friend, Kaori, asked, kneeling down to look at the tan gauze peeking a couple inches from the top of my black booties. I managed to recover from the shooting pain, which now felt like a pulsing feeling in my foot.

"I'll be okay, I think." I managed, putting the money away.

"What happened to you anyway?" Kao asked, retying her apron in the front.

I opened my mouth, trying to come up with an excuse and just said the first thing that came to mind, "I fell… down some… stairs. Yeah. I fell down some stairs." Kao opened her mouth with a response, a skeptical look on her face, but I was saved by the bell. Literally. The small bell on the front door rang and I immediately looked up and greeted the customer.

"Hi! Welcome to Pastel Can…" I soon came to realize that Killua Zoldyck, the Killua Zoldyck was standing there, looking as smug as ever. "dies…" I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Why're you here?" I immediately asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Killua smirked, flicking away his bangs. "Just thought I'd stop by and get some candy, is all." I looked over to Kao for some help, but she was too busy drooling over him. I looked away and saw Killua had wandered to another part of our shop. Kao shuffled over next to me, her chin practically dripping in drool.

"Who is that?" She whispered, looking him up and down as he browsed the aisles. "Because he is hot. Momma likey." I lifted my hand from my face and smacked her shoulder.

"Idiot…" I muttered as I turned back around, putting my elbows on the counter and resting my chin on my hands. Kao let out a small grunt, and rubbed her arm, giving me a salty expression. I waved her off, shaking my head.

"You'll live, don't worry about it, Kao."

"You don't know that, Niu! I could be dying right now and you wouldn't know!"

She shot back, rubbing her arm more. I was about to argue with her more when Killua turned around to us, his hands resting behind his head.

"Where's all your chocolate?"

Kaori piped up, pointing to the back panel laden with chocolates in boxes sealed with pastel bows. "It's all right there, Hon."

"You seem better, all of the sudden," I mumbled, fixing my apron.

Killua winked at her. "Thanks, Cutie~"

As Kaori squealed, I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "I'm gonna go stock candy while you're doing… whatever that is," I motioned to her basically, have a seizure over Killua winking at her.

I made my way over where our latest shipment of candy was. I picked up two cardboard boxes and set them down on one of the counters by our candy panels. I pulled a box cutter from one of my apron pockets and sliced the box open. I set the box cutter back in my apron and pulled out our bags of taffy sealed with blue, pink, and green bows. I fit some packages in my apron so I could put them up as well. I began to set them on the shelf, starting from the bottom up.

I had gotten to the last shelf I could reach, so I tried jumping up to set the candy on the shelf. I jumped multiple times before I got one on the shelf. I had thrown my hands into the air in victory, giving myself a pat on the back. Until it fell. A look of defeat crossed my face as I bent down to pick the package up. Suddenly, two hands wrapped around my hips, lifting me up. I kicked back out of reflex, into the person's stomach. As I felt my heel digging into their abdomen, I looked down and saw Killua, who remained unphased. I decided to have a bit of fun, even though his hands are dangerously close to my bottom.

"Does this not hurt you? Like, at all?" I asked, my heel plunging further into his abdomen.

"Need a lift?" He asks slyly, winking and ignoring my previous question. I rolled my eyes, setting the candy on the shelves, making sure the packages were in a certain pattern. I hate being short...

"You didn't have to do this, ya know," I told him, reaching down the cardboard box for more candy packs.

"I couldn't miss my chance to help a sexy girl reshelve candy," He said, his arrogance dripping from his lips. "How's it feel bein' tall, short stack?"

I swear he's such a pretentious asshole. I smirked as I kicked up my leg, hitting him in the chin as I put another candy pack on the shelve. I heard his neck crack when his head was whipped back.

"Whoops," I said, giggling sarcastically. His eyes narrowed, a smug grin crossing his face.

"If you're gonna play like that, then maybe I'll just…" He started, his grip loosening on my hips, causing me to slide down, "do this, then." He finished, his grip on me loosening completely, causing me to fall onto the wooden floors.

I let out a small scream, looking up at Killua, who's bursting out in laughter. I hate that bastard's smug smile! I blew the hair from my face, giving him stink eye.

"Not cool, man! I could've died!"

"Oh puh-lease. Why would someone like you be afraid of death?" Killua began, flicking his bangs away, only for them to go back into the same place. "Even then, that fall was only, like, seven feet."

"Niu! Are you okay?" Kaori screamed as she ran to my side, checking my body for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kao. You can stop pulling my shirt up now." I said, giving her a condescending look as she pulled my shirt back down, embarrassed.

"Damn, there goes my chance to see what you're hiding under those shirts! Anyways, where can I pay for all this?" He asks, motioning to two baskets piled high with chocolate and sweets.

Kao and I looked at the baskets in complete shock. "That much candy?" I shouted while getting back up, disregarding his last comment.

"I have a thing for sweets. We can share them if you want," Killua said, winking. As soon as he said that, Kao started freaking out. She was running up and down the aisles screaming ship names and wedding plans. I rubbed my face, wishing that she would grow up a little bit.

"Follow me, I'll ring you up," I said to Killua, walking to the register. Killua picked up both baskets with ease and set them down by the register. I knew that this would take a long time if I scanned them normally, so I decided to use my Nen Ability, Sewer's Touch.

I closed my eyes, focusing 100 aura into each hand. I opened my eyes and looked down, making sure they were glowing pink with aura. Once I knew the aura was there, I started scanning Killua's treats at lightning fast speeds.

"There she goes, showin' off again," Kao says, a flat expression on her face.

 _Niumi's Nen Ability, Sewer's Touch, allows her to focus 100 aura into a body part or body parts, allowing her to move at lightning fast speeds for five seconds._

Once five seconds have passed, I looked at Killua's shocked expression and stuck my tongue out at him. I looked back to his baskets, seeing that one was empty and the other was still half full. I bent over in sadness because I was hoping I could get through all of it.

"Not as impressive as you think you are, Sunshine."

I shot Killua a dirty look while scanning the rest of his candy, "Shut the hell up."

Killua put both of his hands up, looking scared. After I looked up at him, he put both his hands down and stuck his tongue out.

"God, you really are annoying."

"Wow, y'know I could sue you for saying that, right?"

"So sue me!" I snapped back, crushing the box of Pocky in my hand. Kao took this as her cue to step in.

"Why don't you take a break in the back and I'll finish up here," Kao said, scooting me away and brushing the crushed Pocky package into a wastebasket. I let an angry grunt, stomping away. Once I entered the employee's area, I undid my apron and angrily threw it on the ground.

 _I really hate that guy._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

 **Hey Lovelies! I'm really sorry all my chapter have been so short! I really will try and make these longer, but I can't guarantee it! Chapter Three: My Date Plan is Prophesied, will be out within the next week or so!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Syd**


	3. Chapter 3: My Date Plan is Prophesied I

**DISCLAIMER: Hunter X Hunter isn't mine, like at all. I only own the OCs and chapter concepts**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: My Date Plan is** **Prophesied Part I**

As I'm as about to sit at the piano, I hear a knock on the door. My little sister, Riye, looks up at me confused, "Who's at the door, Niu-tan?"

"I don't know, so let's go see," I respond, looking down at Riye attach herself to my leg. I laugh, ruffling her hair. "You're such a cutie,"

Riye gives me a toothy grin as I walk over and open the door. I open the door with a smile, which immediately fades once I saw who it was. Riye looked up at my flat expression and back to the boy in the doorway.

"Who's that, Niu-tan?" Riye asks, staring up at the boy from behind my leg.

"Just someone I know from work, don't worry Riye," I said quickly, smiling down at her. I looked back up at Killua, giving him an annoyed expression. "Why're you at my apartment? Actually, no, better question: how did you find my apartment?"

"Well, I asked the sweet old lady that lived below you and she said that you lived above and that she's blessed to have a woman like you above her."

 _Why would you betray me like this, Mrs. Akimoto?_ I felt Riye reach for my hand, so I grabbed onto it lightly to comfort her. "Okay, now that I know how, I wanna know why. Why're you here?"

"Oh, I'm just here to hunt some elephants, y'know ivory is really is right now." Killua shot back, winking at Riye. I hear Riye make a high pitched noise, so I scooted her face behind my leg completely, my annoyed expression slowly turning into anger.

"I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a smarter statement than that." I blurted, forgetting my 4-year-old sister was behind me.

"Niu-tan, why did you curse? Cursing is bad and makes people feel sad!" Riye whispers shouts from behind me.

"Smart kid."

"Riye, go sit down and practice the piano piece I'm teaching you. I'll be over in a minute, okay?" I said, ruffling her hair.

Riye let go of my leg and smiled, "Okay, Niu-tan!" She scurried off, rummaging through her bag for the piano piece. I turned back around to Killua, the flat expression back on my face.

"Seriously, you need to leave. I can't deal with your crap right now, I'm busy." My hand clutched the doorknob, ready to close it. "Please, for my sake, leave." I began to close the door, watching as Killua stared at my hand, sadness behind his eyes.

"I was gonna ask you to go on a date with me, but I guess not."

As we met gazes, and the stars aligned, and when it all seemed right and okay, I shut the door. And remembered to lock it. I turned around and sat down next to Riye, who just finished practicing her piece.

"Your tempos a little slow, and you're still hitting the keys too harshly. Besides that, you were good, Riye. Try playing the piece again," I explained, smiling at her.

"Okay! She cheered happily, placing her hands on the keys.

Was he really serious about the date, or just toying with me? Did he really come all this way just to mess with me and my feelings? Why?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed. I looked down and pulled it out of my pocket.

 _To: Ni-Ni_

 _From: Kao-Kao_

 _Wanna hang tonight? I have a cool place we could go to~_

I tapped the screen quietly so that I could still hear Riye playing.

 _To: Kao-Kao_

 _From: Ni-Ni_

 _Okay, when?_

* * *

 _To: Ni-Ni_

 _From: Kao-Kao_

 _Wait, really?_

 _I rolled my eyes, smiling._

 _To: Kao-Kao_

 _From: Ni-Ni_

 _Yes, really. Now are you gonna tell me where and when or not?_

 _To: Ni-Ni_

 _From Kao-Kao_

 _Yeah, yeah. Okay so 7 o'clock at the boardwalk. Dress nicely, but not like formal, mkay?_

Typical Kaori, the planner. She makes sure that I dress correctly for each event we go to. She's done this ever since I wore a formal dress to a birthday party on accident.

 _To: Kao-Kao_

 _From: Ni-Ni_

 _Alright, cool. See you there?_

 _To: Ni-Ni_

 _From: Kao-Kao_

 _Yeah, see you_

I watched Riye stare at her music booklet intently as if it would move if she looked away.

To _: Ni-Ni_

 _From: Kao-Kao_

 _THE BIRD IS IN THE NEST. I REPEAT, THE BIRD IS IN THE GODDAMN NEST._

I looked down at my phone, a puzzled look on my face. Riye leant over to look at my screen, her pigtails pushing into my face.

"Who's that, Niu-tan?"

"Huh? Oh, it's my friend, Kaori. You remember her, right?"

Riye nodded, pushing on her cheeks. "She's the one who pinched my cheeks and said I was cute!"

I laughed a little bit, "Yes, she was."

"Do we still have to do piano lessons? I'm tired and I wanna go home." She complained, yawning loudly.

I laughed at her adorableness. "Yeah, let's get you home. Pack your things up and put your shoes on."

Riye nodded and went to her backpack, shoving all sorts of things in it. While she did that, I looked back down at the message.

 _To: Kao-Kao_

 _From: Ni-Ni_

 _What?_

 _To: Ni-Ni_

 _From: Kao-Kao_

 _Oh shitballs, sorry. It was meant for someone else, don't worry_

 _To: Kao-Kao_

 _From: Ni-Ni_

 _Alright then, I guess._

I put my phone away and slipped on some sandals. Riye came bouncing up next to me, her pigtails flying with every step.

I opened the door for her, "Ready to go, Little Miss?"

Riye nodded, bouncing out the door and down the stairs to the parking garage. I smiled, locking my apartment door and running down the stairs after her.

"Wait for me, Riye!" I giggled, running after the little girl.

 **XXXX**

Once I got back home, I looked at the clock, which read 6:12. I had about 20 minutes to get ready, since it was about a 15-minute drive to the boardwalk. I slipped my flip flops off and threw my keys onto the counter as I passed by. I went into my closet, pulling out some black leggings, a loose-knit cream sweater, and gray-purple knit scarf.

I was about to walk out the door when my phone started buzzing violently. I pulled it out of the waistband of leggings and answered.

"Hel-" I begun, before getting cut off by angry screaming.

"WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S 6:40 AND YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I jerked the phone away from my ear, trying to avoid going deaf. "I'm leaving now, calm down Kaori!" I shouted into the phone as I locked my door.

"You better not be late, okay!" Kaori said, the clicking noise of a hangup following. I sighed, wondering how she ever became my friend in the first place.

 **XXXX**

I walked up to the boardwalk, immediately assaulted by the bright lights and the typical carnival-type music. I squinted my eyes, looking around for Kaori. I spotted her at the Ring Toss game standing next to another person. I walked up, waving.

"Hey, Kaori. Who's this?" I asked, motioning to the blonde person wearing a blue v-neck sweater with the white collar of a button up sticking out, black pants, and blue shoes.

"This is Kurapika. I invited him and someone else to come along too." Kaori explained, motioning her hand in Kurapika's direction.

"Nice to meet you," Kurapika said, holding his hand out. I shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too." I looked over to Kaori, who looked as if she had something to hide. "Wait, you said someone else, right? Who else is coming?"

Kaori and Kurapika looked at each other, a condescending look on Kurapika's face.

"Just tell her who, she won't freak out, Kaori."

"You don't know Niumi like I do, okay. She will freak out."

"I'm standing right here, you know." I interrupted, crossing my arms. They both looked at me and Kurapika pat Kao's arm.

"Okay, so, I may have invited a certain white haired boy who came into our store and dropped you when you were stocking candy…" Kaori said, looking down like a child who drew on the walls.

"You what now?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose, "You know how much I dislike him. Why would y-"

"Oh hell no. Hell no." A voice said, stopping me from scolding Kaori. I turned around and saw Killua standing there, an annoyed look on his face. Kaori started backing away, pulling Kurapika with her.

"We'll see you guys back here later tonight, okay? Have fun you two!" Kaori turned around and started running before I could run after her.

"I'm sorry Killua! She made me do it!" Kurapika yelled back before running after Kaori. I turned back around to Killua, crossing my arms.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" I blamed, tugging on the hem of my sweater.

"Can't say that it was, love," Killua said, fixing the sleeves of his green flannel. He turned around and begun walking towards a food booth.

"I'm gonna hate this, aren't I?" I said, catching up and walking beside him.

"Depends on your perspective," He says, holding his hand out for me to hold. He really wanted me to hold his hand?

I let out a sigh, taking his hand. I didn't care at this point, I knew I wouldn't have to deal with him after this. I didn't know if I should intertwine our fingers or not, but I decided not to, seeing as we aren't a couple. He walked up to a booth that sold ice cream and fruit bars. I sighed heavily, seeing the long line. I looked up at Killua, who seemed to be having the time of his life.

"What's gotten you so happy, huh?" I questioned, walking with him to the back of the line.

"Well, this long line gives me a chance to learn more about you."

"And why would I tell you anything about me, huh?" I shot back, glaring at him.

"You don't have to tell me anything,"

I looked at Killua with a puzzled look on my face. "What?"

"What's your favorite color?" He asks, brushing off my last remark.

"Blue."

"That's it? Just regular, boring blue? Nothing special?"

I rolled my eyes, still unknowing as to why I decided to partake in this childish question game. "Okay, fine, you got me. Pastel blue is my favorite color. Now tell me yours."

"Black."

"That's it? Just regular, boring black? Nothing special?" I taunted, using his own words against him.

"Yep."

I puffed my cheeks up and blew out the air. "Well fine then. What's your job?"

"Can't say, love." He says, walking up to the window to order a treat. I was about to ask him what that job was, but I was cut off by the man at the treats stand

"What can I get you lovely couple today?" The man asks with a cheerful smile. I opened my mouth to tell him that we aren't a couple, but once again, I was cut off, this time by Killua.

"Can I get a double chocolate ice cream and whatever she wants, please." He says, looking down at me, telling me to order.

"Can I just have a strawberry fruit bar, please?" I said, smiling.

"Sure thing! That'll be 872 Yen and 81 Sen." The man said, outstretching his hand for us to drop the money in. I was about to pull my wallet out when Killua pushed my hand away.

"Don't waste your money, I'll pay."

I put my wallet back into the waistband of my leggings, cursing his gentlemanliness. A Killua was paying, I bounced back and forth my heels boredly.

"We aren't a couple, by the way," I said bitterly, walking away from him

"Not yet, at least," Killua said with a wink.

"I swear to God, I'm gonna-"

Killua cut me off by thrusting the fruity treat into my hand. "Here's your fruit bar."

"Thanks." I shot back, grabbing the bar.

"Dang… touch-y."

"You still haven't answered my question," I told him, pulling the fruit bar from my mouth.

"Which question? The annoying one, or the more annoying one?" He asks, biting the top of his waffle cone.

"Uh… the one where I asked what your job, I guess?"

"Oh, that one! I already told you, I can't say."

I looked up at him annoyedly. "Ooh, it looks like we've got Mister Mystery over here folks!"

"What's your job, huh?" He shot back, looking down at me with a flat expression.

"You know damn well what my job is."

"No, no. I know what your day job is. What about that budding nightlife job you have?"

"Why?" I asked, throwing the bare popsicle stick in the trash as we passed by.

"No reason." He responded, throwing the wrapper of the ice cream in the same trash can.

I let out an angry sigh. "This is the worst date I've ever been on."

"That's such a lie. This is the best date you've been on. You just can't see it yet."

"No, no. I think it's the worst," I argued back.

"Just give me five minutes, I promise this date _will_ get better." He said, clutching my hand tighter.

I sighed, wondering if this night could be any worse. "Okay, fine, five minutes. That's all you're getting."

"Well, then let's get a move on!" Killua shouts, pulling me in the direction of the boardwalk rides. I laughed slightly, running behind him, clutching his hand tighter too.

 _Maybe this date will get better._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

 **Hello, hello! Welcome to my Date Plan is Prophesied, Part I. Part two will be out soon, and it will be told from Kaori's POV. I'm also in the midst of planning a new fanfiction, which I will tell you the fandom of in the next chapter! Until then, I'll be planning and writing away! See you guys later!**

 **-Syddd**


	4. Chapter 4: My Date Plan is Prophesied II

**Chapter Four: My Date Plan Is Prophesied Part II**

* * *

 **K A O R I**

I looked down, pressing my fingers into my temples in fear and anxiety. "Oh God, she's gonna kill me. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna-"

"Please, stop, she's not going to kill you. Just calm down, and try not to worry,"

I looked at Kurapika is distress, "But you don't… ugh… you just, you don't understand!"

"I understand plenty, can you please just try to chill out?"

"I mean… I guess. Maybe some games will take my mind off it." I stood up, pushing my hair away from my eyes.

"See? That's the spirit. What do you wanna play first?" Kurapika took my hand and began walking towards the games area of the carnival.

"Oh, I know! Let's play, 'Spying On Niumi to Make Sure She Doesn't Get Kidnapped By a Sketchy Male!' " I looked at Kurapika with a face that said, "Let's do it!" But he wasn't so amused.

"No. You're gonna play a dart game with me and stop worrying about her and Killua."

I bent over, letting out a groan. "Fine. But I won't have any fun while I do it."

"I'd rather have you do that. It seems much easier to handle."

"Wow. I take offense to that." I let go of his hand and crossed my arms, huffing.

"Now I see where Niumi gets her sarcasm and childish ways from." Kurapika laughed, the ends of his lips bent into a small smile.

I ignored his comment and gripped his hand again, running towards the dart game. "Let's go-o-o-o!"

 **XXXX**

"I really suck at darts, don't I?" I asked, walking away from the smug looking employee, all my tickets in his possession.

"I guess, I mean-"

"Wait, wait. Shut up for a sec." I pointed to a couple in the distance, hand in hand, smiling brightly. "Look. It's Niumi and Killua… but they're having _fun_?"

Kurapika looked to where I was pointing, and sure enough it was Niumi and Killua laughing and having fun.

"So? That's good, right?" He asked, an oblivious look on his face.

"No! I mean… yeah? I think that it's a good thing." I started walking towards them, but Kurapika held my shoulder back.

"Don't."

"Why? I feel like a proud mother right now! I need to go congratulate my baby! Wait." I stopped in my tracks, crossing my arms. "Why am I happy? He's probably seducing her!" I shouted angrily, earning looks from everyone around me.

"You will do no such thing. You will not ruin their date, because then Killua will get scared off and never go around her again."

"Oh, what do you know?" I shot back, shaking off his grip and began running towards Niumi.

"Kaori, wait!" Kurapika screamed, his light footsteps following me.

"Niumi!" I screamed, crashing into her.

Niumi turned to me. "Who called my- oh God!" Niumi screamed, falling onto the hard black dirt with a thud.

"Oh, this girl again!" Killua complained, looking down at me with an annoyed look.

"Yes, it is 'this girl again!' " I shot back, standing up, leaving Niumi in a pile on the dirt.

"I thought you and Kurapika left!" Killua said, his annoyance turning into sarcasm and more annoyance.

"You really think I would leave my precious baby alone with a guy like _you_?"

"A guy like _me_? What's that supposed to-"

"I mean, sure, yeah, go ahead and argue. I'll just be here on the ground tending to my bruises."

"Oh, crap, yeah. Here, I'll help you-" Killua started. I stepped in front of him, outstretching my hand to Niumi's.

" _I_ will help her up. For all I know, you'd just drop her!" I said, shooting Killua a dirty look.

"Whatever, like I care. I was going anyways. Niumi, thanks for the okay-ish night. I'll be texting you." Killua nodded to Niumi, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking out of the fairgrounds.

"I- uh, okay. Bye, I guess." Niumi said, waving to Killua's back.

"I'm gonna go too. Thanks for the night, Kaori." Kurapika said before turning and walking in the same direction as Killua.

"Bye Kurapika!" I smiled before looking back at Niumi angrily. "You gave him your number! Why would you do that?"

Niumi put her hands up in defense. "You don't understand-"

I pulled on her ear, dragging her back to the parking lot. "You are in big trouble, Missy!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Kaori, please don't! I can't stand another one of your lectures!" Niumi pleaded, tugging on my flannel.

"Well, it's too late for that! You're getting one whether you like it or not!

Niumi started swatting my lower back. "At least let go of my ear!"

"No!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

 **I'm really, really sorry about the short chapter. I didn't want it to be this short. I've been busy with Cross Country summer practice/conditioning, and simultaneously accepting the sweet release of death for my legs. Please point out any mistakes I've made in this chapter, I appreciate it!**

 **I swear the next chapter will be better and longer. Meanwhile, (here's my shameless self promo for the day) you should check out my new KilluaxOC story, Like Your Last! I have the Prologue and Chapter One up right now, so go read it!**

 **I'll be seeing you in the next rushed Author's Note. See you later peoples!  
**

 **-Sydd**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER-** **I don't own Hunter x Hunter. All rights go to the original creator.**


End file.
